A Leader's Heart
by kenyancougar
Summary: With new leadership comes new responsibilities and challenges. Will Sam rise to the task at hand, or will the mantle of leadership prove too much to bear? Jules has been separated from her husband for most of her marriage. But, with the threat against them eliminated that will soon change. Or will it? (Sequel to 'A Hero's Heart) *Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint*
1. The Return

**AN: As promised, here is the sequel to 'A Hero's Heart'. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Return**

 **Dwyer Hill, Ottawa – Obstacle Course**

"Move your asses! My wife can run this course faster than you!" Sergeant Matthew Taylor bellowed from the sidelines of the obstacle course.

"Is he crazy?" Corporal James fought the urge to stop, double over, and suck in several deep breaths. However, with Sergeant Taylor monitoring their every move he knew better. The sergeant took over training on the obstacle course three weeks ago and remained relentless.

"No, he's being totally honest." Master Corporal Logan Demers smirked as he ran alongside the younger soldier. Wolverine, nicknamed for his uncanny resemblance to the fictional character bearing the same name, chuckled. "His wife holds the female record for this course. No one has even come close to her time."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I don't have all day, men!" Matt fought the urge to laugh as he overheard Wolverine speaking with the JTF2 candidate.

Matt kept a close eye on all the candidates, taking their measure. After taking over the training, he carefully monitored the progress of the men in this group. Sam would be joining them soon, and Matt wanted to provide a list of possible men to join their unit.

As the last man sprinted over to the finish line, Matt strode over to join them. "Alright men. Take ten, and we will run it again."

Ignoring the groans and complaints, Matt grinned. A movement to his left drew his gaze. Upon recognizing the form walking towards them, Matt's face split into a wide grin. _He looks better than ever._

"Phoenix, Wolverine, Treble, Falcon." Gaining the attention of the men in his unit he gestured towards the newcomer.

The group of weary soldiers immediately snapped to attention. As the officer approached them, all the soldiers brought their hands up to a crisp salute.

Returning the salute the lieutenant smiled. "As you were."

"Badass, man, it's good to see your ugly mug again!" Falcon clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we sure have missed you," Treble commented in greeting.

Wolverine crossed his arms and grinned. "So, did they teach you anything new?"

Phoenix laughed. "Them, teach _Badass_ something new? You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Lieutenant Samuel Braddock met the eyes of each man in his unit, his friends. "It's good to see you guys again."

Matt scanned his best friend from head to toe looking for any indication of long-lasting effects from previous injuries. "You good to go?"

"That's why I'm here. I thought I would join you all on the obstacle course."

"Man, it's good to have you back." Matt pulled Sam into a hug, slapping the other man on the back.

"Glad to be back." Eyeing his unit Sam threw out a challenge to his men, "You guys ready for another round on the course?"

"For you? Yeah!" Treble piped up, his customary ornery grin on his face.

"Oh, so you'll run it for him without complaint, but when I ask…" Matt crossed his arms and adopted a stern demeanor.

"Is my unit not listening to their second-in-command?" Sam's expression morphing to one of a hard-assed commanding officer, a posture mirroring the demeanor and stance of his late father General Nathan 'Ares' Braddock.

"I didn't say that." Treble raised his hands in front of him, palms out, noting the fire in his CO's blue eyes.

Matt shook his head before turning to the trainees, noting all still stood instead of relaxing as they were before Sam approached. "Looks like you men get a few more minutes reprieve. Stay here and watch a real unit run the course."

Watching the unit move to the starting point Moon grinned from ear to ear.

"What has you so happy?" Corporal James groused as he dropped to the ground, thankful the lieutenant walked away so he could relax.

"Other than the fact we get a bit more time to rest? That's Lieutenant Braddock, known as Badass Braddock. I had the privilege of witnessing his unit in the field. They are the best operators in JTF2. He's the reason I'm here today. Scuttlebutt has it that he recovered from injuries that would have put a lesser man down." Moon moved to the sidelines to better observe Braddock's unit as they ran the course. I hope I get a chance at joining his unit.

Intrigued by Moon's words, the rest of the JTF2 candidates joined him.

* * *

"So, we going for individual or team run?" Phoenix stretched his limbs as they lined up on the start line.

"Always lead by example, let's show them how real teamwork achieves goals." Sam grinned as he too made use of warm-up exercises.

As the unit prepped to run the course, Sam noted General Marsh approaching. Rising to his full height he faced the general and offered a crisp salute, his unit following suit.

"General," Sam's smile permanently affixed.

"As you were, men." General Spencer Marsh ordered as a smile lit his face observing his top unit back together. "Braddock, you're not wasting any time in whipping your men back into shape."

"Just learning how far Taylor's brought them while I've been gone, Sir." Sam grinned at his best friend, earning him a smirk and a stifled laugh in return.

"I welcome the chance to observe you in action. Carry on." General Marsh nodded at the men before walking towards the covered pavilion a short distance away to observe.

"Ready?" Sam met the eyes of each of his men, earning a nod in response. "Let's go."

Sam and his unit shot off the starting line.

The first obstacle, over under bars, posed no challenge whatsoever to the unit. The men navigated the obstacle with speed and ease borne from experience. Working their way through the challenges each man drew on their strengths to assist and encourage the rest of the guys.

Monkey bars over a pit of mud, a challenge which bested the trainees often, were made to look like child's play as the men sailed over the obstacle, grins on their faces. The rope bridge, cargo net, and army crawl under the barbed wire were all handled with the same ease as the first few obstacles.

"They make it seem so easy," James muttered under his breath.

Unwilling to tear his eyes away from Braddock and the rest to supply an answer, Moon grunted in agreement.

Sliding to a stop at the bottom of the wall, Sam crouched and interlaced his fingers in front of him. Matt, next to approach the wall, assumed the same position. Falcon and Treble barreled towards the barrier, maintaining their momentum. Placing his foot in Sam's hands, Sam stood and launched Falcon to the top of the wall. Grasping the wood with both hands, Falcon pulled himself up and lay across the thin wall. Treble stepped into Matt's hands and upon being launched upwards grasped Falcon's hands. His teammate pulled him up and over the wall. Treble dropped to the bottom and paused to wait for the rest of the unit.

Wolverine placed a foot in Sam's hands, appreciating the boost to the top. Falcon's grip on his hands remained firm as he crested the top of the wall. Jumping to the bottom he turned his gaze to his teammate atop the structure.

"Your turn." Sam nodded to Matt and shifted his position.

"See you on the other side." Matt backed up several paces before running towards Sam.

Sam boosted Matt to the top of the wall. Once Matt's foot left his hands Sam stood, ran back several feet, then turned to face the obstacle. Pouring on as much speed as possible, the lieutenant barreled towards the wall.

His hands gripped the top as his feet sought to find purchase on the wall as Falcon and Matt grasped his wrists to keep him from falling. Although Sam remained perfectly capable of scaling the wall on his own, a smile formed knowing his unit had his back. Once Sam reached the top, all three men dropped to the ground, and the unit sprinted to the finish as one.

The cheers from the gathered trainees reached their ears, and all smiled as they paced and worked to catch their breath.

Moon observed with wide eyes. The teamwork in this unit only increased over time. He wished now more than ever to be assigned to Lieutenant Braddock's unit

"That is, I believe, a new unit record for the course. Fabulous job men." General Marsh congratulated the men with a wide grin. "Lieutenant, I need to speak with you in my office after lunch."

"Yes, sir." Sam tracked the general as the other man returned to his office. His gaze landed on three figures heading their direction. He hit Matt's arm and when Matt's brows furrowed he gestured towards the newcomers.

Matt's face split into a wide grin when he recognized the approaching figures. He and Sam strode forwards, meeting their guests half way.

* * *

Jules beamed as she, Sadie, and Suzie approached the obstacle course. Her husband sailing through, a bright neon sign indicating his body healed, spread warmth through her. As they got closer Jules wondered when her daughter would notice Sam. It didn't take long.

"DADDY!" Sadie went from walking calmly next to her mother to running at top speed across the expanse separating her from her father.

Upon hearing his baby girl and her taking off towards him, Sam left his unit at a run to meet her. The two came together with squeals of laughter and joy as Sam scooped Sadie up in his arms, and spun her in circles.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Sadie cried into her father's shoulder as he held her. Her arms wrapped tightly around Sam's neck, and she squeezed tight.

"I missed you too, baby girl!" Sam buried his nose in her hair as he stopped spinning and held her close. The feeling of his daughter in his arms rivaled only one other, his wife in his embrace.

Jules approached the father-daughter reunion with tears in her eyes. Her arms snaked around her husband and child, and she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. The family remained that way for several moments, uncaring who watched.

When Sadie's tears subsided, Sam leaned back to gaze into her blue eyes. He placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi, Daddy." Sadie beamed as she hugged Sam once more before turning her attention to Matt and Suzie who stood a few paces away, hugging and kissing. "Ewww…"

Sam burst out laughing at Sadie's response. "What's wrong, Munchkin?"

"Kissing is gross!" Sadie declared.

"Oh, really?" Jules' eyes lit with mischief as she met Sam's gaze. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Mom!" Sadie wiggled out of her father's arms and stalked away with arms crossed to where the rest of the unit waited.

"Hey there, Sadie." Falcon crouched down to be on Sadie's level.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Matt, and Aunt Suzie are _disgusting,_ " Sadie announced with a wrinkled nose and hands on her hips.

Falcon stifled a laugh at the seriousness on Sadie's face. "Well, then come say hi to the rest of the guys, so you don't have to watch."

Sadie turned her back on the couples, placed her hand in Uncle Falcon's and went to greet the rest of daddy's friends.

Sam reluctantly pulled away from Jules after a brief hug and kiss. Personal displays of affection were allowed while in uniform, however, they must remain short and discreet. Relieved Matt remembered the rule, as both men grinned at one another.

"Come say hi to the guys." Sam placed a hand on the small of Jules' back.

Sam and Jules fell into step beside Matt and Suzie as they headed towards the rest of the group.

"Jules, glad you're here." Falcon pulled Jules into a one-armed hug.

Suzie and Jules were greeted similarly by all the men. Each equally enthused about meeting the women in a non-life threatening situation.

"How long are you guys here for?" Treble leaned against a pillar holding up the pavilion.

"The weekend. Team One is back on shift bright and early Monday morning." Jules wished they could stay longer, but at least Sam would be allowed to come home every weekend. Over the last three months, while Sam went through Officer Training School, they managed to speak on the phone or over skype almost every night. But, now they were back to reality. It just remained to be seen what the new reality would be as the threat against their family was gone, at least they hoped.

"So, I'm guessing we won't see much of our LT or Sarge over the next two days." Wolverine's eye's waggled and a grin spread slowly across his face.

"You better watch yourself, corporal, or I'll remind you who possesses the female record on this course." Suzie's voice lowered as she stepped closer to Wolverine. "And I'll do it in front of the entire class of trainees."

Laughter erupted at the expression of horror on Wolverine's face.

"Let's get out of this sun and grab some lunch." Sam scooped up Sadie and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Daddy is hungry."

* * *

 **Dwyer Hill, Ottawa – General Marsh's Office**

"Lieutenant Braddock, here to see General Marsh as ordered." Sam offered the corporal a small smile.

"If you'll have a seat, Lieutenant, he will be right with you." Corporal Megan Lynn couldn't help the smile. Picking up her phone she called into the general's office.

Hitting the speaker on his phone, Spencer answered the call. "General Marsh."

"Sir, Lieutenant Braddock is here."

"Thank you, corporal. Give me two minutes then send him in." Spencer signed the last of the forms on his desk, slid them into the proper folders, straightened the stack, and placed them on the corner of his desk.

A single knock sounded on his door. "Enter." He rose and walked around his desk.

"Sir, Lieutenant Braddock reports as ordered." Sam came to attention just inside the general's office.

"At ease, lieutenant. Please, have a seat." Spencer gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Sam relaxed and took a seat. Being back in this office, the one once occupied by his father, brought back a plethora of memories. Drawing in a slow, deep breath, Sam took a moment to center himself and bury his emotions.

Seeing the flash of emotion in Braddock's eyes, Spencer allowed the young officer a moment to compose himself. Choosing to lean against the front of his desk, instead of occupying the chair behind, Marsh noted how quickly Braddock gathered himself. _He is going to be one fine unit commander._

"First, I want to welcome you back. I am pleased your injuries healed."

"Yes, sir. All set and ready to return to full active duty." Sam squared his shoulders and met the general's gaze.

"Wonderful. As promised you will have the first pick of the graduating trainees. Their final phase of training begins tonight. I need your decision by Tuesday. Simply inform my office of your selection before you break the news to your rookie."

A wide smile crossed Sam's face and lit his eyes. "Thank you, sir. Sergeant Taylor has been observing the men and has a list for me to consider. I will let your office know my decision shortly."

Turning to his desk, Marsh picked up the stack of files on the corner. "Now, on to other business. First, here are the service files for each of the men in your unit. I am fully aware of the fact you already know those under your command. However, each CO gets a copy of the files. If you have a question about anything contained in them, don't hesitate to come in and we will chat."

Sam took the offered files and set them in his lap. He didn't anticipate there being much contained in them he didn't already know. "Yes, sir."

"Last order of business. I have changed your orders." Marsh allowed a wide grin to show. "I am sure you have heard the whispers JTF2 is planning to move our operations base."

" Only rumors, sir." Sam's brows furrowed. _Are the rumors true?_

"Let me give you the facts. As of last week, a new, state-of-the-art training facility for JTF2 was completed at CFB Trenton." Marsh paused a moment to let the news sink in.

Sam's mind whirled at the news, but only for a moment. _I will_ _be two hours closer to my girls_! Sam's brows rose, and his eyes widened.

Marsh smiled as understanding lit Braddock's eyes. "I am beginning the process of moving units there, starting with yours. Support personnel is already in place and preparing for your arrival. Upon selection of your new unit member, your entire unit will transfer to Trenton. You will report there a week from Monday. All the information you require is in this file."

Sam took the offered file, opened it, and briefly perused the contents.

"The transition will come with its own set of challenges, but I trust we will make it work. If you find you lack anything upon your arrival at Trenton, inform my office. Any questions?"

"Not at this time, sir." Sam met the general's gaze. "I look forward to walking my unit through the process of breaking in the new facility."

"Just don't actually break it." Marsh chuckled.

Sam joined in the laughter and stood when Marsh pushed off his desk.

"That is all for now. Enjoy the weekend with your family, lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir." Sam snapped to attention before pivoting and striding confidently out the door. A wide grin permanently affixed. He just received orders to move closer to his family. Not much could top that news.

* * *

 **Tall Pines Bed and Breakfast, Ottawa– Braddock Suite**

Sam settled the blanket over a sleeping Sadie and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Moving to the door, he turned and simply gazed at his daughter.

"She's so precious when she's sleeping, isn't she?" Jules came up behind Sam and slid her hands up Sam's arm as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"She is always precious to me," Sam whispered as he relaxed into Jules' touch. "I've missed so much…"

"Hey…" Jules turned Sam around and gazed into his blue eyes. "Don't dwell on the past. Look to the future. You are moving closer to our home in Toronto. That makes being you so much easier. We can easily travel the two hours on the weekends or meet somewhere in the middle when possible. Granted, it's still two hours away. But, in my mind, it's _only_ a couple of hours. Not days away."

Sam tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jules' ear and cupped her cheek. "I still can't believe I'll be so close to you. It's what I've been striving for, and now that it's happening…"

"Let's enjoy the moment." Jules reached up, and her lips touched Sam's.

His arms snaked around Jules' waist, and he crushed her to him. Sam deepened the kiss as passion built. When he finally came up for air, he smiled. "Come on, let's go celebrate in our room."

Jules giggled, and Sam swept her off her feet. Carrying her to their bedroom within the suite, Sam kicked the door closed and proceeded to show Jules just how he meant to live in the moment… with great passion.

* * *

 **Tall Pines Bed and Breakfast, Ottawa– Taylor Room**

Matt sighed with contentment as he lounged against the pillows propped up against the headboard. Lacing his fingers behind his head he observed his wife.

Suzie met Matt's eyes in the mirror of the dressing table as she brushed her hair. Even from across the room she recognized the fire building in Matt's eyes. He wanted her, most likely as much as she wanted him. Smiling, she set the brush on the table, stood, and walked to her bag where she retrieved a small black box.

Matt tracked Suzie as she sauntered from her weekend bag to the side of the bed. Perching on the edge next to Matt, she reached for his left hand.

His right hand snaked around Suzie's waist, Matt couldn't help his physical reaction with his wife so close. When she took his left hand in hers, he resisted the urge to let his pent-up sexual desires loose and waited to find out what his wife had in store.

Suzie traced where Matt's wedding band once adorned his ring finger. A hint of sadness entered her eyes as she remembered the phone call with Jules when the SUV her husband drove was attacked. Matt, despite his best efforts, lost control of the vehicle and it rolled. Although he lived to tell the tale, Matt ended up with several busted and bruised ribs, a fractured arm, and two messed up fingers. The doctors had to cut his wedding band off in the emergency room when swelling made removing the band impossible.

"Matthew Taylor, I love you." Suzie's eyes met Matt's and a smile ghosted across her features.

"I love you too, Suzie Taylor. With all my heart." The deep love Matt had for his wife shone in his eyes.

"You know…" Suzie swallowed hard as the memories of that day assaulted her. "Giving my permission for the doctors to cut your wedding band off your finger was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"If they hadn't, I might have lost my finger," Matt spoke gently.

"I know." Suzie swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed at the velvet box in her hand.

Matt squeezed Suzie's hand, a silent encouragement to continue. He wanted to know what the box contained.

"When I married you I promise to stay by your side. In sickness and in health. Through good times and bad. No matter what life throws at us." Suzie lifted her eyes and met Matt's gaze, love shining in her watering eyes. "No one bit of that has changed. You are the most honorable man I've met, Matthew Taylor. I am blessed to live life with you, to serve beside you, to love you.

"This…" Suzie opened the box, and Matt's breath caught at the sight of his wedding band nestled inside. "This is a physical reminder of my promise to you."

"Suzie." Matt breathed her name as she withdrew the ring.

"I found a jeweler able to fix your wedding band."

A tear tracked down Matt's cheek as lifted his hand.

"I want you always to remember how much I love you." Suzie slid the ring into place on Matt's left hand.

When their gazes met Matt pulled Suzie to him, and their lips met in a gentle, passion filled kiss.

Suzie drew in a deep breath several minutes later when they came up for air. "I have one more present for you."

"Oh yeah?" Matt's passion-filled gaze roamed over his wife.

Rising from the bed Suzie smiled seductively at her loving husband. "I picked up this little number the last time I went shopping for lingerie."

Matt's gaze remained on Suzie as she slowly untied her robe and let it slip over her shoulders and down her arms revealing the simple, barely there garment.

"Me like!" Matt grabbed Suzie, pulled her to the bed, gently laying her down as his hungry lips savored hers.

Husband and wife relished being in the presence of one another, conveying their deep, unwavering love and passion for one another.

* * *

 **AN: You know, I'm kind of enjoying this fresh air. I hope you've enjoyed the start to this new fic!**


	2. Rookies

**Chapter 2 - Rookies**

 **Dwyer Hill, Ottawa - Mess Hall**

"We've eliminated the chaff leaving us with Corporals James and Moon." Matt flipped to his notes on the two candidates.

"Tell me about James." Sam leaned back in his chair and took a drink of his strong coffee.

"James' file boasts positive reviews from his commanding officers. His fitness tests are in the top two percent. Appears to be a perfect fit on paper."

"What doesn't the file say?" Sam detected unvoiced concern in his best friend's voice.

"He whines a lot... always grousing at being told to do anything physical, which is odd considering he is so in shape. Although excellent at recon, he's nothing special. I don't like how he constantly mutters under his breath." Matt relaxed and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Do you think he would integrate well?"

"No. He shoots glares at the guys when he thinks I'm not paying attention. Gives off the vibe he believes he is better than us. In my honest opinion, he is all talk and no action. He's not what we need."

Nodding his head in agreement, Sam placed his elbows on the table. A smile formed as Matt set his notes on Moon on the top of the stack.

"Corporal Blake Moon. We've worked with his unit once..."

"I remember the mission."

"You should, you almost ended up with glass in your ass." Matt burst out laughing at his choice of words.

"Yeah, well..." Sam chuckled at his friend's antics. _All I can do is laugh about it now_. "I think you've had too much time off."

"What can I say, the love of a wonderful woman..." Matt waggled his eyes suggestively. "You appear pleased as punch yourself. You have a fun weekend, lieutenant?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Tell me about Moon. I think he is going to be my choice based on working with him in the past and his attitude then, but I need your take on him."

"Moon is a well-rounded soldier. Also earned positive reviews from his COs and is in the top in regards to physical fitness. His records show he went through sniper training, although his CO did not use him in that capacity. He listens to orders, and when he doesn't understand the way something works, he is not afraid to ask. A quick learner and strives to assist others." Matt glanced up from his notes and met Sam's gaze. "This kid will integrate well into the unit. The guys like him, he is respectful, and scuttlebutt has it he is itching to join our unit."

Sam picked up Moon's file and perused the contents. "You satisfied with this one?"

"I am."

"I'll go inform the general." Sam closed the folder and stood. "Thanks for your assistance."

"Hey, what is a second-in-command for anyway?" Matt beamed as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

 **Dwyer Hill, Ottawa - Bowling Alley**

"Come on, Treble! Do you always score strikes?" Phoenix grumbled, throwing his hands in the air.

"What else do you expect from a tech genius? I mean honestly, the math of it and all." Matt shook his head before taking a bite of his burger.

"You know, techies aren't the only ones who understand math," Falcon piped up as he readied himself for his turn. "Besides, bowling is all about angles, speed..."

Cheers erupted as the ball plowed into the pins at the end of the lane, knocking all down with force.

"NO!" Lacing his fingers behind his head, Phoenix turned and stalked away. "I'm going to lose, again."

"Your turn, LT." Wolverine turned to his CO.

Nodding once, Sam picked up the blue ball. Two sniper breaths later he launched the ball. All but two pins fell.

"A split, you might as well give up now," Phoenix quipped.

Sam shook his head and beamed at the teasing of the guys as he answered his ringing cell. "Lieutenant Braddock."

Matt met Sam's gaze. The grin on his friend's face told him all he needed to know.

Upon ending the call Sam faced his men. "What do you say we go rescue our guy?"

"And never learn whether or not you could make that?" Phoenix pointed to the remaining pins.

Sam's brows rose and a gleam entered his eyes.

"Man, you should have let it go." Matt crossed his arms and widened his stance as he fought to hold in his laughter.

Sam spun around and rocketed the bowling ball down the lane.

Phoenix's jaw dropped as both pins shot sideways from the force of the hit.

Sam pivoted and strode towards the door. "Are you guys coming? Or do I get to have all the fun?"

* * *

 **Dwyer Hill, Ontario - JTF2 Counter-Interrogation Training Compound**

"I count three men on the perimeter," Phoenix reported as he gazed through night vision goggles.

"Two more guarding the door and one inside," Falcon stated from his perch.

"This is going to be easy," Wolverine smirked, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the moonlight from a painted face.

"Focus men. I don't want to rescue one of you 'cause you're being cocky." Sam shook his head in amusement. "Besides, think about how bad that would look. A top tier operator captured during this exercise."

"That's our opening." Matt touched Sam's shoulder and motioned to the building in front of them. "The sentries are out of sight of the front door for fifteen seconds as they make their rounds. We take them out then and move in on the guards at the door."

Sam nodded. "Phoenix, Wolverine, Treble, you take care of the perimeter guards. Tombstone, you're with me. Falcon, keep eyes on."

The unit responded and each man soundlessly disappeared into the night. Each placing themselves in position to take out the men assigned. Within five minutes all sentries on guard outside lay gagged and bound on the cold, muddy ground.

Matt and Sam burst through the door and quickly eliminated the guard inside with a well-placed shot to the man's head. The paint splattering on the helmet indicating a perfect kill shot from the lieutenant.

"Should've known it was you, Badass." The captain smirked as he slid dramatically to the ground. "Never sensed you coming."

Matt moved silently yet efficiently through the room before giving Sam a single nod. "Clear."

Sam strode towards the rectangular box in the center of the area. The padlock on the front broke with a well-placed shot.

Corporal Blake Moon turned his gaze to the top of the wood box which held him captive as the lid slowly opened. The light caused him to blink rapidly to clear his vision. A shadow loomed in the opening and a hand reached for him. Grasping the outstretched hand with both of his, Moon was pulled from the box.

When things came into focus a broad smile blossomed on Blake's face. "Lieutenant."

Cutting the restraints from the soldier's hands, Sam grinned. "Welcome to the team, corporal."

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor." Blake's voice, though raspy from disuse, still conveyed his pleasure at being chosen for Braddock's unit.

"We have our guy. Prepare for exfil," Sam commanded over the comms as he led the young man out.

Now that their unit was complete they could begin training in earnest. Something Sam eagerly anticipated.

* * *

 **Dwyer Hill, Ottawa - General Marsh's Office**

"Take a seat, lieutenant." Spencer waved to one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

Sam lowered to the offered seat and quietly waited. General Marsh signed two more papers, placed them in separate folders, and took a long drink of his coffee.

"I understand Corporal Moon is extremely pleased with his new unit designator." Spencer smiled at the lieutenant.

"Yes, sir. Seems he's been itching to work with us again. I think he will be a perfect addition."

"Fabulous. The reason I called you in here." Spencer passed a folder to Sam. "The brass informed me we are to add a dog and handler to each unit. Apparently, the SEALs are using them and are experiencing great success. Master Corporal Patrick Frazier and his dog Sheba will be joining you at Trenton. All the details are in the file."

Sam opened the folder and glanced through the documents.

"Any questions?"

Sam thought for a moment. "No, sir. Not at this time."

"Very well. I will be moving my office to Trenton by the end of the month. I'll meet with you again at that time and we will discuss your unit's mission readiness."

"Yes, sir. I am confident we will be well prepared at that time." Sam's thoughts turned to his men and their eagerness to return to full active duty. Although each appreciated the downtime, readiness for service ran through their veins. They all worked best when in the field.

"As am I. That is all." General Marsh stood.

Sam rose and came to attention.

"Dismissed, lieutenant."

Sam pivoted and marched out with, a grin plastered on his face. _Time to move closer to my girls._

* * *

 **CFB Trenton - JTF2 Headquarters**

Sam shifted the vehicle into park and turned off the ignition. He and Matt jumped out of the truck and retrieved their bags from the back.

"Doesn't look like much from the outside," Matt observed as he and Sam walked around to the front of the building designated for their unit's use.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Sam's eyes roved over the property as they approached the entrance to their barracks.

A long, rectangular building sat on one end of the compound. His map labeled the structure as headquarters which housed offices, conference rooms, as well as the Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility where mission briefings would take place. Six identical barracks sat three each on two of the remaining three sides. The middle housed the dining facility and gym. All buildings remained within easy walking distance of one another.

Retrieving a keycard from his pocket, Sam touched it to the pad on the door. The light turning green indicating access, the lock disengaged and Sam pushed the door in to allow them entry.

"This is more spacious than it appears from outside." Matt scanned the open layout inside.

The center of the building contained a lounge with couches, chairs, a pool table, and an air hockey table. Opposing the entrance, Sam noted a small kitchen and laundry room. To the left, a media room boasted several recliners, a wide-screen television, and various game consoles. The perimeter contained seven sleeping quarters.

"We're over here." Sam gestured to two rooms.

The first and clearly largest rooms sported a plaque outside which read 'JTF2 – Charlie Team, Lieutenant Samuel Braddock'. Next to Sam's room was Matt's, 'JTF2- Charlie Team, Sergeant Matthew Taylor' emblazoned on a matching nameplate.

Sam stepped into his room and dropped his bags to the floor. Scanning the areas, he noted the full-size bed on one wall, a dresser and desk under a high window, a spacious closet, and a latrine which connected his and Matt's room. His best friend grinned and waved from his bathroom doorway.

Chuckling Sam strode out to the remainder of their barracks. The recreational spaces would allow the unit to enjoy their downtime without a need to venture away from the base. The kitchenette contained a stove, fridge, dishwasher, and sink, which would allow the men to eat here if they didn't want to walk to the dining facility. He noted three washers and dryers, more than enough for the entire unit to keep their clothes clean. Upon entering one of the remaining quarters, Sam grinned. The spacious bedrooms were set up to accommodate two men with twin beds, dressers, closets, and desks for each man and a shared bathroom.

"I am not sure the guys will be comfortable here." Matt folded his arms across his chest and his mouth twitched with a suppressed grin.

Sam chuckled. "It's more space than they're used to and might cause them to become too soft. You're gonna have to keep them rugged and ready by upping their training."

"Marsh wasn't kidding when he said state-of-the-art facilities. If our barracks are this well-appointed, I can only imagine the equipment in the gym." Matt tucked his hands into his pockets as he followed Sam out to the common area. "How long 'till they start showing up?"

Sam glanced at his watch before giving an answer. "They should start trickling in within the next half hour."

"Just enough time to unpack."

"Sounds good to me."

Matt and Sam returned to their rooms to stow their gear and settle in before the rest of their unit arrived.

* * *

 **Charlie Unit Barracks - CFB Trenton, Ontario**

Sam scanned the barracks and allowed the corners of his mouth to lift. His unit, minus the new dog handler and canine, arrived in the last hour and were now unpacking. The youngest and newest unit member finished in record time and now stood at the counter making a sandwich. Deciding now was as good a time as any to chat with the rookie, Sam strode purposefully to the kitchen.

"All settled in?" Sam asked as he opened the fridge in search of a drink.

"Yes, sir." Moon glanced up halting as he lay a piece of swiss on his bread. "Would you like one, lieutenant?"

Sam met Moon's eyes and the corners of his mouth lifted. "Yes, please. But drop the lieutenant. Braddock works fine, or you can call me Badass like the rest do."

Nodding once, Moon turned back to his task, now assembling two sandwiches instead of one. Once finished he moved the two plates to the table.

"Thanks." Sam accepted the offered meal and tucked in with gusto, the ham and swiss hitting the right spot.

Moon ate in silence, still unsure of his place in this group of top-tier, exceptionally talented operators.

His sandwich half gone, Sam focused his attention on the young corporal. "So, tell me how you ended up in JTF2."

Swallowing a bite, Moon took a drink of his sweet tea. Meeting his CO's gaze, he launched into the story. "After our mission together I knew I could do more, be more. Observing you and the guys in action, I had an urgent sense I needed to be a part of what you are doing. So I went to Lieutenant Lunow. He laughed in my face again, which was hard to take. But then I saw the general in the mess tent, and an idea took root.

"I found the needed forms, filled them out, and went straight to General Braddock. He graciously granted me an audience and listened to me. I walked out of his office thirty minutes later with orders to report for training." Moon smiled softly at the recollection. "The general even arranged a flight back for me, which is why I was on the plane with your unit. I was beyond thankful for the quick actions as my CO was less than pleased about my decision and made it well known to the entire unit."

"If Lunow remained upset with your decisions, why did he write stellar performance reviews?" Sam's brows furrowed, his lunch forgotten for the moment.

"Because I follow orders. I suspected age affected the way he treated me. Being the youngest in the unit, he frequently assigned me the worst tasks. But, my father drilled into me that no matter the job, I should take pride and perform it to best of my abilities. So, I followed the orders of those over me. Doesn't mean I liked it." Moon shrugged his shoulders.

"I noticed despite your glowing scores and reviews from sniper training, Lunow didn't use you in that capacity. Care to tell me about that?" Sam took another bite as he eyed the corporal.

Moon swallowed his drink before his gaze returned to his new CO. "Ever since I was a boy I wanted to be a sniper. My dad taught me everything he knew and what he couldn't or he have knowledge of, he asked a friend to teach me. Dad did everything in his power to help me achieve my dream.

"When I joined the Army my first CO allowed me to apply for and attend sniper school. He wrote a recommendation for me. Upon graduation, I was assigned to Lunow. When told my specialty was long-distance marksmanship he laughed in my face. Then stated, and I quote, 'Snipers think they're their hot shit and better than everyone else. Snipers hide-out far away from the action while the rest of us get up close and personal with the enemy. Sniper skills are for the pansy-assed too afraid to do the job of an infantryman.

"Shame he holds that opinion, but to each their own. I can guarantee at one point a sniper saved his ass." Sam shook his head as he contemplated what to do. "Your scores on the range are exceptional. Falcon is my primary sniper, and you will be his spotter and our secondary sniper. We will most definitely use your skills behind a rifle."

"Are you not going to be acting as sniper anymore?"

"As CO my focus needs to be elsewhere. But don't worry, I'll still take up residence behind my scope once in a while." Sam grinned, noting the excitement in the rookie's eyes.

A commotion near the entrance drew Sam's and Moon's attention and both rose and went to investigate.

Catching sight of the new team arriving, Sam strode forward with a friendly grin. "Master Corporal Frazier and Sheba, I presume?"

"Yes, sir." Patrick stopped and snapped to attention, the German Shepherd at his side stood tall and still.

"At ease, soldier. Welcome to Charlie Team." Sam shook the man's hand. "The last room on the right is yours. You should have everything you need, but if you find something is lacking inform me."

"Thank you, sir."

Sam picked up one of the heavy bags Frazier dropped and followed the man and dog to their room. Sam on first inspection of the room, noted features similar to the other quarters what impressed the man was the functional amenities for the team residing there. The room itself was slightly larger since it housed a canine and his human handler. One corner served as the dog's living quarters complete with a dish, ten-gallon water dish, and a wire kennel supplied with a soft but durable cushion and blanket. Several hooks, presumably for leashes and such, had been attached to the walls. The restroom also catered to the canine, containing a spacious dog bath.

A doggie door leading to the outside fenced space locked and unlocked via a proximity chip in the dog's collar, allowing the dog to enter and exit as needed while maintaining a secure barracks. Although, controls above the door allowed the handler to override the chip.

Sam set the bag on the desk. "We are ordering pizza for dinner and Treble chose a movie for this evening if you want to join us."

"We would be happy to. Although I must warn you, pizza is Sheba's favorite food." Frazier smirked.

A single bark and wag of the tail from the German Shepard indicated her handler was correct.

Sam laughed. "I'll order an extra."

* * *

 **AN: I am really enjoying seeing where this story takes us. What about you?**


	3. Multifaceted Men

**AN: The story continues :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Multifaceted Men**

 **Lane Residence – Toronto**

" _Do exactly as I say and I won't hurt the girl." The man ordered menacingly._

 _"Uncle Ed?" Sadie asked, clearly confused._

 _"Don't worry, Sadie girl, we'll be on our way in a minute," Ed said calmly as he calculated whether or not he would be able to draw his weapon._

 _"Don't even think about it. I won't hesitate to pull the trigger." The man pressed the gun into Ed's side. "Now, you're going to get out nice and slow and my buddy over there is going to cuff your hands behind your back. If you resist, or call out, or do anything other than completely cooperate I will hurt that little girl. Am I understood?"_

 _Ed noticed another man standing outside his door and counted four more around their vehicle. "Understood." He had no doubt that they would hurt Sadie if he didn't do exactly as instructed._

 _Slowly Ed opened the door and slid out. Roughly pushed up against the car, the armed man cuffed his hands painfully behind his back. Simultaneously, his accomplice attempted to extricate a struggling Sadie from the back seat. A black panel van with no windows halted behind his car further exacerbating Ed's helplessness…_ we are totally screwed!

 _"Let go of me! My mommy's going to snipe you!" Sadie screamed as she squirmed in the man's grasp._

 _"Little girl, you better shut up before I shut you up!"_

Ed bolted upright, sweat covering him as his heartbeat raced and he panted for breath.

Sophie opened her eyes and noted her husband's agitated state. Brows furrowing, she sat and hesitantly reached for Ed.

Starting at the touch, Ed whipped around coming face to face with Sophie.

"Ed? It's me, Sophie. Are you alright?" Rubbing Ed's back in slow, gentle motions Sophie silently pleaded for him to fully wake and calm.

Sucking in short, ragged breaths, Ed closed his eyes to center himself. Images assaulted him, and his eyes flew open to escape the lingering nightmare. Ed swung his feet over the side of the bed, pulled on a pair of sweats, and rose. "Sorry I woke you. Only a bad dream."

Sophie studied her husband, concern for him building. "Do you want to talk about it?"

His heart rate gradually returning to normal, Ed glanced at the clock. He still had an hour before workout began but going back to sleep would be impossible. "I better head into work."

Nodding, Sophie tracked him as he exited their bedroom. Knowing Greg would easily recognize Ed struggled this morning, Sophie settled back into bed in an attempt to return to sleep. Although still tired, worry for Ed kept her awake until the time arrived for her to rise and make Clark's breakfast. _Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

 **SRU Headquarters – Toronto**

"Team One, hot call!" Kira's voice echoed over the speakers as the klaxon alarm sounded.

The constables sprang from their chairs around the conference room table, abandoning the coffees and Timbits provided by their sergeant after workout. Greg paused at the dispatch desk as the rest headed for the SUVs.

"What do we have, Kira?"

"Six-year-old Madison O'Connell was taken from the tree house in her backyard. Her mother, standing at the kitchen window, witnessed two men take her but was unable to reach her daughter in time. Unis are beginning to canvas the neighborhood. No ransom call has been made as of yet. I sent the address to your PDAs," Kira shared all the information she received.

"Thanks." Greg slapped the top of the desk before jogging to catch up with his team.

Ed slammed the vehicle into gear as Greg slid into the passenger seat. Tires screeched as three SUVs peeled out of the garage. All comprehended the first few hours after an abduction to be the most crucial for recovery.

Spike typed furiously on his laptop as Lew drove. His brows drawn together in concentration, he scanned the information. "Madison O'Connell, daughter of Isabel and Aiden O'Connell. An only child adopted at the age of three months old. Nothing out of the ordinary in her medical or school records. I can't find anything about her on social media."

"Aiden probably keeps details about his family close to the vest." Ed glanced at Sarge.

"Aiden O'Connell, I know that name." Jules maneuvered the Suburban around traffic as she listened to Spike, the name familiar though she couldn't recall why.

"He is CEO of O'Connell International. Holder of the top military weapons contracts." Ed shared.

"Plenty of people who might want to harm him," Rollie chimed in.

"Or keep him from mass-producing weapons," Lew added.

"Spike, I need you to set up the equipment in case the family receives a ransom call, Lew assist. Greg and I will speak with the parents and obtain a list of possible suspects." Ed ordered as the vehicles passed through the gate onto the O'Connel's property. "Jules, I want you to gather information from Madison's room. Wordy, Rollie, check in with the unis."

Upon arrival, the team dispersed to do as ordered. Jules headed straight for the little girl's room and smiled upon noting the pink décor throughout the room. Perusing pictures and knick-knacks, Jules gained insight into Madison.

"Boss, Madison is into ballet, swimming, and a member of a choir. Unsure about which one, but it doesn't appear to be one from school," Jules reported.

"Spike, start cross-referencing names of parents and employees at the dance studio, her music instructors, and fellow singers, as well as her swim teacher. Search for anyone who sends up a red flag." Greg tuned back into Ed's conversation with the parents as his team worked around the property.

Spike and Lew made quick work of setting up the required equipment and began running background checks. The list grew with each passing minute and Lew was thankful he could assist Spike with the monumental task.

One hour from the time of the abduction, the O'Connell home phone rang, startling Isabel.

"Aiden, I want you to answer the phone. Keep them talking as long as possible so my officer can trace the call." Greg placed a hand on the man's shoulder in support.

Aiden nodded once, drew in a deep breath, and hit the answer button. "Aiden O'Connell."

"We have your daughter." A voice spoke menacingly. "If you ever want to see her again, you will follow our instructions to the letter. No deviations or delays."

Spike monitored the software tracing the call while another program recorded the conversation. He already recognized the caller utilized a voice distortion program, but with a little effort, he would be able to reverse the effects.

"Tell me what you want. I'll do anything, just don't harm my daughter." Aiden fought to keep his emotions under control.

"You will provide us with the schematics, prototype, and ammo for the new MK-500 you are developing. Once delivered, we will arrange for your daughter to be returned to you."

Greg wondered what the MK-500 was, but that could wait as he scrawled on a sheet of paper and slid it in front of Aiden. _Proof of life._

"How do I know Madison is still alive?" Aiden locked eyes with Greg and received a nod of encouragement in return. "I want to speak with her."

The sounds of the phone being shuffled around came over the line before a soft, uncertain voice warbled, "Papa?"

Tears pooled in Aiden's eyes. "Madison, are you okay?"

"Papa…" Madison's sobs were cut off as the other voice came back on the line.

"You have one hour. If you are so much as two minutes late, I will start cutting off fingers and toes. I will call you in thirty minutes with the drop off location."

Aiden's head dropped when the call disconnected, and he sucked in several ragged breaths.

"Aiden…" Isabel wrapped her arms around her husband as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

Giving the couple a moment to themselves, Greg strode to Spike and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Were you able to pinpoint their location?"

Spike shook his head as his gaze shifted to his sergeant. "I narrowed it down to a five-block radius but didn't have time to pinpoint an exact position. The general location includes a large dock full of warehouses."

"Son of a bitch," Ed growled before turning to stalk three paces in each direction.

Greg eyed Ed carefully. Upon arrival at the barn this morning, Greg noted his friend carried a weighty burden, and dark circles pooled under his eyes. Being the first in the gym, already pounding away at the heavy bag an hour before workout was scheduled to begin, Greg wondered if Ed suffered from nightmares birthed from the ordeal he and Sam endured together.

Turning his focus back to O'Connell, Greg needed to move things forward. "Do you know what they are talking about? The schematics and prototype for the MK-500?"

"Yes." Aiden sniffled, wiped his eyes, and drew in a slow breath. "The shoulder-launched multipurpose weapon with GPS and heat guidance systems is complete with anti-hacking software and a multitude of armament. It is kept in the vault in our Research and Development lab."

"Give it to them!" Isabel declared, hope shining in her eyes.

"Ma'am, that's not a wise idea." Greg kept his tone kind, but firm.

"I must deliver it to them, or they will kill my daughter." Aiden's shoulders squared as he faced Greg. "You heard them, even two minutes late and they begin to harm my girl. I won't allow it."

Ed's anger began to boil, at the fact a little girl was abducted, with the threat of bodily harm to the child, even the response of the parents willing to hand over a military weapon to save their daughter. Were he in their shoes, Ed couldn't promise his reaction would not be the same, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place after all. However, allowing a weapon such as the one described to land in the hands of the wrong people. _I can't even think about that. There is no option. We can't hand that weapon over._

"I don't care what you say. I'm giving them what they want." Aiden snatched the car keys off the counter and strode purposefully towards the garage.

"Maybe we can corrupt the programming, render the weapon useless, and put a tracking device on it," Spike suggested.

"Excellent ideas. Ed, Spike, and Lew go with Mr. O'Connell and assist. We don't let that prototype or the schematics leave the drop off location leave with the abductors," Greg instructed, noting his team immediately followed his orders.

As the guys left, Greg drew in a deep breath. _Please, let us end this without Madison being harmed, or the MK-500 ending up in the wrong hands._

* * *

 **Warehouse Parking Lot – Toronto**

Spike's eyes scanned the monitors before him. "GPS signals strong. Aiden is entering the compound now."

"Alpha in position." Ed peered down his scope as he tracked the man's movements. He tried to talk Aiden into allowing them to bug him, or put a small camera on his person. The man wholeheartedly disagreed though, and Ed knew he was right. The first thing these men would do is search him.

Rollie shifted his weight beside Ed near the front gate. He sensed something off about his friend this morning, but Ed conducted himself as usual in the field. The strong, capable leader persona shown in full force today.

"Bravo in position." Lew slid the bolt cutters back into his pack and prepped his weapon for entry. Team One would _not_ allow the weapon to leave this compound unless in their custody.

Wordy carefully opened the back gate, and he and Lew stealthily entered and hid behind a stack of crates, awaiting the order to move in.

"Charlie in position and ready to go." Jules shifted slightly in her sniper perch. Her scope scanning the property for hostiles.

"I don't like being blind here," Ed ground out. His team was going in with no visual, no telling how many men awaited them inside.

"I don't either, Eddie, but it's our only chance to get Maddie back to her family." Greg inhaled slow and gradually exhaled.. "Everyone keep your head on a swivel. Aiden is entering now."

"Perimeter clear. One guard at the front door with an assault rifle." Jules scanned, noting the location of each member of Team One before shifting her gaze to the building.

Ed noted the subject Jules indicated. "Lew, Wordy."

"On it." Wordy moved forward silently.

Lew took up a position at the back door and began searching for a way to get eyes and ears in. Wordy went around to deal with the guard in front. Once Wordy choked the man out and cuffed him, he dragged the restrained subject around the corner and tucked him behind a stack of barrels.

"Sentry incapacitated." Wordy high-tailed it to the rear of the warehouse to prep for entry.

"Alpha moving in." Ed and Rollie made their way to the entrance and prepped to breach.

"Visual and audio up." Lew beamed as he adjusted the position of the snake cam. "Ed, we're no longer blind."

"Sending the feed to your PDAs and patching audio into the headsets." Spike hit a few keys before the live stream popped up on the team's devices.

"I see five armed subjects," Rollie said.

"Guys, are you hearing this?" Jules' expression scrunched in confusion.

"She is unharmed, as promised."

"You realize I don't care about her, right?" Aiden's voice rang clear.

"Hey, we're only doing the job you paid us for."

Spike's eyes met Greg's. "You checked his financials, right?"

"There was nothing out of the ordinary. I'll check again." Spike pulled up the records for both Aiden's personal accounts as well as those for O'Connell International.

"Are you set for the Leafs game on Friday? We need maximum casualties for this to work."

"The plan is in motion. The arena is sold out, and we found the perfect person to execute your orders. Don't worry, the carnage will put a stop to your military contract."

Wordy shook his head in confusion. "What is going on? It sounds to me like Aiden orchestrated this whole thing. Why would he put his own daughter at risk?"

"Why don't we ask him. Move in on three." Ed adjusted his grip on his MP5 and counted down.

Team One executed a hard entry. The subjects scattered but were quickly captured. Only one person was injured when they tried to escape. Jules' fired through the open front door hitting the fleeing subject in the leg, and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

Lew secured the prototype and schematics, securing them in the locker in the back of one of their SUVs.

Ed cuffed Aiden and shoved him roughly into a chair as Wordy escorted a hysterical Madison to the waiting EMS rig and her mother. "It's time you come clean with us. What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Aiden's smirk indicated he would not easily give up information.

"You put your innocent daughter at risk. You pushed and demanded to hand over the weapon without letting us to disable the firing mechanism or put a tracker on it. And we listened to you talking about a hit at the Leafs game. Now, you have three seconds to explain, or I'm going to lock you up in the deepest, darkest hole I can find." Ed's glare could've dropped a raging elephant dead in its tracks.

"My daughter? You think that blubbering mess out there is mine?!" Aiden's features changed completely. Gone was The distraught father expression morphed into a man who held nothing but contempt for an innocent child. "That brat is no more mine than she is yours."

"You adopted her. I'd say that makes her yours." Ed's stomach churned at the man's implications.

"The only reason I brought her into my home is because my wife is incapable of bearing me an heir." The disdain in Aiden's voice pierced Ed's heart and his anger grew. "She demanded a child and adoption was the only way to keep her from divorcing me."

"If you have such hatred for your wife, why do you keep up the charade?" Greg inserted himself in the conversation.

"Because she is filthy rich. If we divorce I receive nothing and she walks away with Daddy's millions."

"So this is all about money?" Ed scowled at the narcissistic, uncaring, bastard.

"What else would it be about? I never wanted to adopt, but it was the only way to keep the millions. I never wanted the military contracts, I'm a pacifist. I planned to show the world that weapons and war are not the answer."

Once started, Aiden didn't stop, "I arranged for Madison's abduction to facilitate handing over the MK-500. The plan was to use the weapon to wreak as much havoc as possible at the arena to show the world how brutal our military is and inform them the soldiers _protecting_ our nation only seek bloodshed." Aiden's anger rose as he spoke. "So yes, I am guilty as charged. Throw me into the deepest pit of hell. I'll meet you there."

Ed peered at the man, utterly confused as to why he would accept the contracts for his company if he so completely hated war and everything associated with it. And even more so in the fallacious logic used … murder hundreds of innocents to make a point that the military is bloodthirsty.

"You have no idea about those serving to protect our country." Ed bent down and got right in Aiden's face. "The bloodthirsty soldiers you talk about, I know some of them. They are good men and women willing to sacrifice everything they hold dear so that you have the freedom to sit here and spout off your hatred for the world.

"Those soldiers you denigrate would trade their lives in a heartbeat for yours. Some have endured the most depraved torture the enemy can conjure up, and not share a single piece of intelligence, keeping hundreds of millions of people safe. You think you're better than them? You couldn't be more wrong." Ed stood, took three steps back and drew in a shuddering breath. "Rollie, get him out of here."

Greg watched his team leader and noted the fire in Ed's eyes. "Eddie?"

"He put a six-year-old girl at risk because he wanted money and he thinks all soldiers are vicious murderers. He disgusts me!" Ed gestured angrily to the door which Aiden and Rollie exited. "He has no idea the kind of men and women who wear the uniform. I mean, think of Sam. He gave up everything to protect his family, his country. Not once did Sam even consider answering questions asked of him even ben being tortured.

"He has no clue how honorable our servicemembers are. He would murder hundreds in the so-called name of hating war, but all he truly cared about are the numbers in his bank account." Ed breathed heavily as his anger simmered.

Greg reached over and switched off Ed's headset before muting his own. "Do you want to tell me what all this anger is really about?"

Ed pinned Greg with a glare. _How does he know? Oh, wait, this_ is _Greg._ He stalked off, attempting to ignore the probing question.

"I'm not sleeping. Not well anyway." Ed finally admitted several moments later.

"I know." Greg didn't flinch when Ed spun around and pinned a hard glare on him. The dark circles under your eyes for the last few weeks are dead give-aways. Nightmares?"

Swallowing hard Ed nodded once before his head lowered.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Ed. What you went through with Sadie and Sam… I would be more worried if you didn't suffer from nightmares." Greg squeezed Ed's shoulder, a silent gesture showing he was here for his team leader.

A heavy silence hung in the warehouse. Greg observed his TL, formulating a plan for how to assist Ed with coping.

"This call…" Ed gazed around the building before his focus turned to Sarge. "A six-year-old girl abducted, a demand to hand over something top secret, even the threat of hurting Madison if Aiden was even two minutes late. It all is too similar to Sadie's abduction and Sam's sacrifice of himself for her. Except, _that man_ , would rather use his daughter as a pawn than give up everything to protect her."

Greg nodded, comprehending the similarities and differences to Sadie's abduction. On one side a man used his daughter for his own gain, on the other, a father willingly gave up himself to protect his little girl. "Two very different men, Ed."

"How did I not recognize he was dirty?" Ed's anger gradually dissipated as he spoke with Greg. "The team relies on me to lead them. How can I be a good leader if I can't even recognize the true character of a man?"

"I am sergeant of this team. I didn't recognize who Aiden truly is. Does that make me a bad leader?" Greg inquired.

"No, you're the best sergeant in the SRU. No one even comes close to matching your leadership skills."

Greg held Ed's gaze. "But I didn't discover his true motives until it was almost too late."

"Greg, you're human. No one can expect you to be perfect all the time."

"Then why are you holding yourself to the standard of perfection?" Greg's soft gaze remained on Ed as his friend processed the words. "You have the heart of a leader, but you are also only a man. Cut yourself some slack."

Swallowing hard, Ed nodded.

"You are the best Team Leader in the SRU, and I am honored to have you on my team. There is no one else I would want leading Team One into tactical situations than you. Come on…" Greg squeezed Ed's shoulder. "Let's get back and debrief. Then perhaps some time on the range is in order."

Ed smiled for the first time in days at the thought. _Yeah, exactly what I need to relax._

* * *

 **Charlie Unit Barracks - CFB Trenton, Ontario**

Treble dropped to an overstuffed chair with a loud, drawn-out groan. His head dropped back and his eyes closed.

"You okay, Treble?" Sam snickered from the chair across from their techie where he worked on paperwork.

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, man. Quit acting like a baby." Wolverine chuckled as he settled onto one end of the couch.

"I'm not acting…" Treble's eyes opened and glared at Wolverine. "He is trying to kill us!"

"No clue what you're talking about." Perching on the arm of the couch, Moon sipped his ice-cold soda while doing his best to ignore aching muscles.

"You're telling me you're not sore?" Treble eyed the rookie skeptically.

Choosing to hide behind his glass instead of answer the other man, Moon's eyebrows rose in challenge.

"How can your body not ache from head to toe? Sarge dragged us out of bed before the sun rose and worked us long and hard all day long." Treble groaned in exhaustion.

Phoenix chuckled as he approached the gathering men. "I thought we trained hard at Dwyer Hill. I wanna know who Tombstone talked to about our PT, 'cause he kicked it into high gear."

Sam could hold his laughter in no more. Setting his work on the end table, he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees as the men eyed him curiously and his shoulders shook with mirth.

"What's going on?" Matt came up behind Sam, his hair still glistening from his shower.

"That's what we want to know," Treble groused.

"Phoenix stated he wants to know who you talked to about workouts. Treble thinks you're trying to kill them." Sam's amusement remained evident in his tone.

"Ah, well, if they're intelligent they should realize who I spoke with." Matt placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "The best damned second in command in the history of Special Forces is now our commanding officer. I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet."

"So what you're saying is that today's workout from hell was _your_ idea?" Treble pointed an accusing finger at Sam, his voice rising as he spoke.

"Guilty as charged." Sam's eyes shone with amusement.

"Oh, come on guys. It wasn't _that_ bad." Frazier tossed Sheba a treat before lowering himself beside Wolverine.

"You're crazy." Falcon set a case of cold beer on the coffee table, retrieved one, and took a long swig savoring the cool beverage.

"She's got the right idea." Wolverine nodded towards Sheba who lay sprawled out in the middle of the floor.

"What can I say, she's a smart one." Frazier beamed as he gazed at his dog. Charlie Team welcomed them with open arms, and both felt at home with the guys.

Sam grinned as his attention returned to his paperwork. General Marsh expected the report regarding their mission readiness in the morning. With the merciless teasing among the men in the background, Sam had no trouble finishing his report. _Yeah, we're definitely mission ready!_

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to see what you think!**


	4. Captain Cuddles

**Chapter 4 – Captain Cuddles**

 **General Marsh's Office – CFB Trenton**

"Enter."

Sam strode confidently into the general's office and came to attention in front of the man's expansive desk. "Lieutenant Braddock, reports as ordered."

"At ease, Lieutenant. Sit." Marsh gestured to one of the two armchairs opposite his desk.

Sam lowered into a chair and placed the file on his lap.

"How are your men?"

"Ready for action, sir." Sam passed the manila folder to the general. "My reports. We are in tip-top shape and ready for anything."

Marsh took the folder and perused the contents, his smile growing as he read. Braddock's men were indeed prepared for action. "I have a mission for you." Reaching for his phone, he activated the intercom to his aide. "Corporal, send in Rivera please."

Both men stood as the Hispanic woman entered the room. She carried her almost six-foot, slender frame with confidence. "General, Lieutenant." Rivera shook hands with both men before taking the offered seat beside the handsome, blond soldier.

"Rivera, this is Lieutenant Sam Braddock. His men will be carrying out this mission. Braddock, Brooke Rivera, CSIS. Her office provided us with the intel for this op."

"What mission, sir?" Sam's focus returned to his commanding officer.

"Bringing down a man who is funding terrorist activities in the Middle East." Brooke launched into the particulars, noting Braddock paid close attention and appeared to be absorbing every detail. Something she admired in unit leaders.

After Rivera's departure two hours later, Marsh perched on the corner of his desk. "The final briefing will be at thirteen-hundred on Monday. In the meantime, I will contact Commander Holleran and arrange everything."

"Yes, sir." Sam snapped to attention.

"Dismissed."

Sam pivoted and marched from the office as a broad smile played across his features. _I can't wait for Jules' reaction._

* * *

 **Braddock Home – Toronto**

"Alright, drinks are in the cooler, Rollie, Spike, Greg, and Wordy set up tables and chairs, and Ed setting up the grill," Suzie informed Jules as she entered the kitchen. "Any updates from the guys?"

"Not since the text indicating they left base." Jules dumped the party size bag of chips into the clear bowl. "Can you grab the dip out of the fridge please?"

"Yep."

"Sam shared his meeting with General Marsh went longer than expected. Otherwise, they would've arrived over an hour ago."

"Means they are probably about to ship out again," Suzie added the dip to the vegetable tray on the counter as Jules peeked through the front window. "I'll miss having them two hours away."

"They're here."

Jules happy exclamation drew Suzie from admiring her sparkling wedding band and both women went out to meet the men.

After shifting the truck into park, Sam jumped out and hurried across the lawn to meet his beautiful wife. "Jules."

"Sam!" Wrapping her arms around her husband, her lips meeting his, her world contained everything she needed now.

"Hey, handsome." Suzy pulled Matt into a tight embrace, relishing the sensation of his arms around her.

Neither woman noted the second vehicle pull up to the house, or the fact the rest of the team soon stood on the front lawn. Each couple remained lost in their own world.

"Ahem…" Falcon cleared his throat after a long minute. "Do you mind if we leave you four here and head inside? You're making Sheba uncomfortable."

Frazier began to argue the point, but at a glance from the sniper, he kept his mouth shut, smiled, and patted Sheba's head as her tail wagged.

Jules pulled back from Sam as laughter bubbled forth. "Sorry guys. Yeah, come on in. My team is in the back."

Sam grasped Jules' hand as they strolled to the front door.

"I'm happy you're home," Suzie whispered as she wrapped her arm around Matt's waist.

"Me too." Matt kissed her on the forehead. "Sam and I need to talk with you and Jules before we sit-down to eat."

Suzie nodded her head and her smile faded a bit. _Yep, they're leaving again. At least this time it appears they'll be giving us a heads up before disappearing into the shadows._

* * *

 **Braddock Home – Backyard**

"Daaaddddyyy!" Sadie's squeal of delight and the blur which streaked across the lawn alerted all gathered Sam arrived.

"Hey, munchkin." Sam knelt to catch a flying Sadie and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair.

"You're home!" Sadie clung to Sam for dear life.

Jules stood beside her husband and daughter and swiped away a lone tear. The father and daughter reunion always touched her. Both loved the other with everything within them and the pure joy emanating from them easily became contagious.

Ed observed Sam and Sadie and couldn't help the thoughts of disappointment in himself. _I was so wrong about Sam. He loves Sadie as much as I love Clark. If only I treated him better in the beginning. Would things have…_

"Ed?" Noting the familiar expression on her husband's face, Sophie reached out to him.

Sophie's hand on his arm drew his thoughts from the family before him. His gaze met his lovely wife's.

"You need to let it go. It's in the past and you are aware he harbors no ill feelings towards you. Time to move on." Sophie spoke softly so the others gathered would not overhear her words.

"Not an easy thing to do."

"Try. Not for me, but for you. You must stop beating yourself up over events you cannot change."

Ed drew in a slow, cleansing breath and nodded once. "I'm trying."

Sophie's soft smile and gentle kiss on his cheek helping revive his mood.

When Sadie disengaged from her father, her gaze roamed over her daddy's unit as they gathered around, smiling and exchanging pleasantries. Everyone else forgotten the moment she spied the German Shephard in the center of the group. She had met all of them, but not Sheba.

"A dog?!" Sadie wiggled out of Sam's grasp and headed straight for the canine.

Frazier maintained a close watch on Sheba, ensuring his dog didn't react badly to the child headed her way.

"Can I pet him?" Sadie asked as she knelt to eye level a few feet away.

"Hold out your hand to her first, palm up. Let her sniff you and decide if she wants to move closer." Frazier instructed, kneeling next to his partner.

Sadie tentatively reached out. "What's his name?"

"Her name is Sheba."

Little girl giggles echoed across the lawn as Sheba's wet nose made contact with Sadie's hand. In moments, Sheba closed the distance between her and Sadie, nudging the girl's hand to her head as her tail wagged happily.

"Can I play with her?" Sadie's blue eyes pleaded for permission.

A single nod of Frazier's head and Sam's daughter squealed with excitement.

"Yay! Come on, Sheba. Let's go play in my room." Sadie leaped up and bounded for the indoors, Sheba hot on her heels.

"That went well. But, you may never get your dog back." Sam clapped Frazier on the back with a chuckle.

"I have a sense she's in good hands." Frazier's eyes lit with amusement.

"Come on, let's grab the burgers or we'll never eat," Jules suggested as she tugged Sam's arm.

"I'll man the grill?" Spike bounced on his heels in anticipation.

"I can help," Phoenix offered, a wide grin on his face.

"No!" All gathered replied in unison, drawing chuckles from some.

"Why not?" Spike's face morphed into a pout and he blinked his eyes slowly, pleadingly.

"Yeah? Why? We are more than capable." Phoenix mirrored Spike's frown.

"You two may be explosives experts but doesn't mean you understand grilling." Falcon strode to the open cooler and snagged a cold beverage.

"I recall the last time we put you in charge, Spike, we had to find the fire extinguisher," Rollie chimed in, his eyes alight with merriment.

"Tell you what. Greg and I will demonstrate the proper method which doesn't end up with burned hockey pucks. You two can watch and learn." Ed turned tossed a match into the charcoal, and a controlled blaze burst to life.

Suzie chuckled in Matt's arms. "At least everyone is getting along."

"It's wonderful. I realize it's important to Sam and Jules that her team and our unit don't butt heads again."

Sam approached Suzie and Matt with Jules' hand in his. "Do you mind if we steal you and Jules for a few minutes. We need to chat."

Meeting Jules' gaze, Suzie recognized the other woman had no clue what the men needed to discuss either. Her earlier feeling resurfaced, and Suzie wondered if this is when their husbands would share they were leaving again. "Sure, now's fine."

* * *

 **Braddock Home – Basement**

Jules and Sam lay claim to the two-cushion couch as Matt sat beside Suzie in the opposite chairs.

"I met with General Marsh this morning." Sam got down to business, fully aware the women would notice if he beat around the bush.

"So you said. You're leaving, aren't you?" Jules met Sam's gaze, she sensed his hesitancy with whatever he needed to share.

"How would you and Suzie like to join Matt and I on vacation?" Sam deflected from his wife's question.

"He offered you vacation time? Just as your unit is ready to return to the field?" Suzy tilted her head as her brows furrowed.

Staring into Sam's blue eyes Jules recognized the truth. "It's not a vacation, is it?"

Sam swallowed hard, recognizing his next words would be met with one of two reactions. The women might flat out refuse or they would be thrilled with the adventure and simply ask when they would depart. Uncertain of which reaction he would receive, Sam carefully chose his words.

"No. Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Suzy shifted forward in her seat, resting her elbows on her knees.

"This is a mission, and we hope you ladies will be willing to assist," Matt supplied the answer as his gaze shifted between Suzie and Jules.

"What kind of mission?" Jules curiosity piqued.

"There is a man who uses blood diamonds to fund terrorist activities in the Middle East." Sam shifted to face Jules more. "We've been tasked with getting close to him, gaining intel, and potentially bringing him in."

"When do we leave?" Jules inquired, already thinking the timing perfect as Sadie would be leaving on Sunday evening to join her Grandmother Braddock on their annual summer cruise.

"Are you not curious as to where we are going?" Matt chuckled lightly.

"Well, yeah…" Suzie turned to meet her husband's gaze.

"Mombasa." Sam's simple answer immediately drew Jules' attention to him completely. He noted the delight in her eyes.

"Really?" Jules couldn't believe they were headed back to Mombasa, Kenya.

"Yes. Our final briefing is on Monday morning before we fly out." Sam grasped Jules' hand, fully understanding what the location meant to her.

"I'm in." Jules simple statement left no room for disagreement.

"Me too." Suzie's arm snaked around Matt's shoulders. "I'm all for time off on white sand beaches in Africa."

* * *

 **Braddock Home – Backyard**

Greg noted a glint in Jules' eyes as she, Sam, Matt, and Suzie rejoined them in the backyard. He wondered what the four discussed but understood if it was important he would be informed. His ringing cell drew his attention and he stepped away from the group to answer the call from Holleran.

Scanning the backyard, Jules realized Sadie had yet to reappear. _Knowing Sadie_ _,_ _she is playing princess with Sheba in her room still._ However, what happened next she would've never anticipated but would be long remembered among those gathered. Upon spotting her daughter and Sheba nearing the back door, Jules' gaze immediately sought out her husband as she awaited his reaction to the sight about to greet him.

All eyes save Sam's tracked Sadie and Sheba as they marched across the lawn and came to a stop behind Sam. Both coming to attention.

Sam lifted a cold beer from the cooler, opened it, and was taking a long drink as he sensed someone approaching him, he began to turn as the familiar voice spoke.

Sadie beamed as she addressed her father. "Lieutenant Braddock, Corporal Braddock, and Captain Cuddles reports as ordered."

The sight of Sadie and Sheba, coupled with his sweet daughter's words, caused Sam's eyes to bug out of his head as he turned and spewed beer before a coughing fit ensued.

A few feet away Frazier's jaw dropped, and his eyes rounded as everyone burst out in laughter at the sight before them.

Matt approached, chuckling, and slapped Sam several times on the back. When his friend stopped choking, he couldn't help himself. "Hey, Sadie Bug, where did you find Sheba's uniform?"

The dog now sported not only her collar but a large hot pink bow on each ear and a tan camouflage uniform top. One bearing the rank of sergeant and the name 'Braddock' across the front. Sadie wore a matching top and bows in her double braids.

"Daddy's uniform bag." Sadie declared with a massive grin, unaware of the looks on the adult's faces. "Doesn't she look good in it? Captain Cuddles is the best in JTF2!"

"Wait, I thought _I_ was the best!" Matt lowered to one knee, his lower lip coming out in a mock pout, his eyes sad.

"Nah, that's my Daddy!" Sadie declared with a bounce as she gazed lovingly at her dad who fought to maintain his composure.

Matt shook his head and laughed. "Come here, Sadie Bug."

Sadie wrapped her arms around Uncle Matt and squeezed. Peels of laughter erupted as Matt lifted her and spun her in circles.

Halting, Matt beamed at the child he loved more than he could ever express. "You are one precious little girl. Don't ever forget that!"

Sadie nodded her head enthusiastically, her braids bouncing, before giving Matt a peck on the cheek. "Can I go play with Captain Cuddles now?"

"Sure." Matt set the girl down and watched they went to the corner of the yard to play ball.

"Captain Cuddles?!" Frazier's incredulous tone causing more snickers.

"Can't you see it now? We're in the field, chasing down a fully-loaded, super-built bad guy and Frazier yells, Captain Cuddles, attack!" Treble wrapped an arm around Frazier's shoulders. "I mean seriously, the bad guys will die from laughter after hearing a special forces soldier call a hair missile with bared teeth Cuddles in combat!"

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Sam's gaze shifted to Matt who still stood beside him.

"Never, my friend. This will follow you around for life!" Matt grasped Sam's shoulder. "Not only did she put your old uniforms on a dog, but she didn't even have the rank right."

Sam shook his head as he ran a hand across his face. "Ugh!"

"Badass Braddock and Captain Cuddles … what a fabulous combination." Falcon ducked the chunk of ice thrown at him from his commanding officer.

The group chortled fell into laughter again before moving on to finishing preparations for the meal. The entertaining afternoon continued, marked by humor and friendship.

* * *

Several hours later, sated and relaxed, the members of As Team One headed home. Greg hung back, needing to speak with Jules a moment. He thoroughly enjoyed the time spent with the team and Sam's unit. The bonding would prove to be an asset in the future if every they worked together again.

"Thanks for coming, Sarge." Jules' wide smile a testament to the success of the get-together.

"I had a wonderful time." Greg glanced to Sadie and Sheba, both napping on the couch, and a smiled. "I need to speak with you about something. Holleran called earlier."

Understanding lit her eyes, and she nodded. "I planned to tell you, but Captain Cuddles made an appearance."

Greg's grin grew as he reassured Jules, "Everything is arranged so no need to worry. We will pull in a temporary replacement while you are gone, and your place on the team will be waiting for you upon your return."

"Thank you."

"I only ask that you be aware and use caution. Watch your back." Greg's concern for Jules evident in his tone of voice.

"All of Sam's unit will be with us, and Suzie is going too. We'll be careful, I promise."

Greg nodded, drew in a deep breath, and glanced around at the guys scattered around the kitchen, living room, and backyard. "They're an excellent group of soldiers. Sam has a strong team behind him, and he will make a wonderful leader. You should be proud of him.

Jules' eyes sought out Sam, and their eyes met across the room. "I am. So incredibly proud."

"Call me when you return. I'll look forward to having you rejoin us."

"Will do. Thanks, Boss."

Sam strode over to Jules as she closed the door behind Greg, "Everything alright?"

"Perfect." Jules went on her tiptoes and kissed Sam. _Everything is perfect!_

* * *

 **Outside Wordsworth Home**

"Are you sure you have to go?" Sadie whined as she clung to her father.

"Sadie, sweetheart, we talked about this. Mommy and Daddy are going on vacation like you and Grandma. We only have to leave today to make it to our airplane on time. Grandma will pick you up here in the morning." Sam rubbed Sadie's back to comfort her.

"You're going to have so much fun with Grandma. I promise!" Jules tucked Sadie's hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to go!" Sadie wailed as her tears soaked Sam's shirt.

 _This is more than Sam and I leaving._ Jules recognized. Realization hit her, and her heart clenched. She knelt next to her husband and daughter, pulling Sadie back enough to make eye contact with her.

"Sadie, are you scared the bad men will hurt you again?"

Sam's gaze snapped to Jules' and their eyes locked as Sadie nodded her head. _Shit!_ "Sadie, sweetheart, there is nothing to be scared of."

"But the mean men…"

"Daddy took care of them. They can't hurt you anymore!" Sam drew Sadie close to his chest again as he clung tightly to her. "Uncle Wordy will keep you safe until Grandma arrives. And while you're gone, Grandma has big strong men to keep you safe. I promise, Munchkin, we won't let anyone harm you!"

Wordy stood on his doorstep, and his heart broke for the family. His daughters were excited Sadie would be spending the night, and Wordy hoped the fun time his girls planned would help distract Sadie from her fear.

Several minutes, and many soothing words later, Sadie disengaged from her parents.

"The girls are in the living room building a fort and could use your help," Wordy spoke with fatherly tenderness.

"A fort?!" Sadie squealed before bolting inside.

Sam, Jules, and Wordy chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"We'll take good care of her. I promise." Wordy's sincerity clear in his voice.

"We trust her in your care. She'll be okay, she understands there are many who will protect her." Jules hugged Wordy in thanks.

"She is still processing. It takes time." Wordy glanced over his shoulder as the sounds of little girl giggles wafted down the hall. "You two enjoy your vacation. You deserve the time together."

"We will." Jules grasped Sam's hand, and a contented smile lit her features.

"Thanks, Wordy." Sam shook the man's hand before the couple turned to return to their car.

As Sam drove away from the Wordsworth home, Jules drew in a deep breath and sighed contentedly.

"You okay?" Sam glanced at her, concerned.

"Yes, wonderful." Jules grasped Sam's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. _The day I've long dreamed of is finally here. Though we are going on a mission, I am finally able to be in public with my husband without fearing for_ _our_ _lives_ _._

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for your patience with this fic. I have been working on adapting "A Hero's Heart" into book form so that tends to be where my focus is a lot of the time. But don't worry, I have very definite plans for this fic and can't wait to share the story as it unfolds :)**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :D**

 **My new novel is now available! Just go to Amazon and search "Martha Pruett" or "Clubs: Heart of a Hero" and you'll find it.**

 **Clubs: Heart Of A Hero (Book 1 in the Slater's Deck Series)**

How far will heroes go to protect the ones they love? Drew Slater, a dedicated Marine, husband, and father must endure constant separation from his family to keep them safe. For three years, he and his Special Forces unit have endeavored to locate and stop the efforts of those who threaten his family.

Roxy Carter-Slater, Baltimore SWAT officer, devoted wife, and mother wants nothing more than her husband to return home to her and their daughter, Ava. She understands the sacrifices all three are making to safeguard Ava, but her heart still yearns for them to be together.

When the life of an innocent is at stake, Drew, Roxy, and their teams must make difficult choices in the face of the enemy. Will one of them be called to make the ultimate hero's sacrifice for a child? Will Drew find the peace he so desperately seeks?


	5. White Sand Beaches

**Chapter 5: White Sand Beaches**

 ** _Blue Water Resort - Mombasa, Kenya_**

Jules beamed as the taxi made its way towards the Blue Water Resort on Diani beach. One of the many five-star hotels lining Kenya's coast. Snuggling closer to her husband, relishing in his arm wrapped around her, she breathed deeply.

"Everything okay?" Sam peered down at his wife, noting the face-splitting grin.

"Perfect." Jules grinned up at Sam and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Just remembering our last two trips here."

"Ah, wonderful memories." Sam kissed Jules again before both returned their gaze to the view outside the window.

Matt grinned from ear to ear as the cab slowed and turned off the main road. Driving through the gate of the resort the main entrance loomed before them. The openness of the building providing a wonderful view all the way to the horizon. He turned to Suzie and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Welcome to the most beautiful beach in the world, my love."

"I can't wait." Suzie's eyes sparkled as she met Matt's gaze. Although they were here on a mission, each couple already planned to carve out a bit of time to spend with just their spouses.

The driver parked the cab and a hotel staff member approached and opened the door.

"Karibu," welcoming the couples in Swahili, the Kenyan national language, "Please come inside and enjoy fresh juice as we gather your bags." Achieng offered the guests a hand from the van.

Suzie accepted the hand and stepped from the van which transported them from the airport, across the ferry, and to their hotel's front step.

"Asante." Matt responded in kind, respectively thanking the man. Smiling, he turned and took Suzie's hand. Gently cradling it into the crook of his arm, and lead her up the three steps into the well-appointed lobby of the resort.

Jules slid from the van, grateful for the hand out, and waited for Sam to join her. When he wrapped his arm around her waist, after paying the driver, they joined their best friends and accepted the large glasses of cold pineapple juice from another staff member.

"Matt and I will go check in. We'll be back in a few minutes." Sam kissed Jules's cheek, waited for an acknowledgment, then strode to the front desk with Matt.

"Well, we might as well take a peek around while we wait on the guys," Suzie suggested, peering towards the beach.

"Right, can't waste any time, can we?" Jules giggled.

The women made their way through the lobby, past the three gift shops, and into the central area of the resort. The large pool sat in the center with the beach beyond. The crashing of the ocean waves called to them and Jules and Suzie strode past the pool to the edge of the hill the resort sat on. Several staircases led to the white beach below.

As they enjoyed the sound of the ocean waves, both women observed the people around them. The sight of Frazier and Sheba jogging by on the beach indicated the dog, handler, and Moon were already checked in. The trio, who arrived the day before, would be primary on the mission. Matt, Sam, Suzie, and Jules would only provide support and handle any covert actions needed to be taken at the resort. The rest of the unit rented a house a short jog down the beach and would appear in moments should their presence or skills be required.

"All checked in and ready to go." Sam sidled up behind Jules. His hands landed on her shoulders and he gently massaged them.

"Mmm, feels good." Jules's shoulders dropped and her head lolled forward slightly, thankful for the massage.

"Come on, let's check out our room and change. Then we can go for a walk on the beach." Sam slid his hands down her arms and grasped her hand.

Jules allowed Sam to guide her away from the captivating view of the beach towards the hut which would be their home for the next couple of weeks or so.

The guest rooms, which looked like white huts with thatched roofs, lay spread out around the main section of the resort. The pool acting as the central point of the entire facility. The Braddock's and Taylor's huts were beside one another and just a short walk from the beach.

Upon entering the room, Sam slid the key chain of the room key into a slot by the door and the air conditioner hummed to life. When the door shut firmly behind them he strode across the room to Jules, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. "Welcome back, Julianna Braddock."

Jules beamed, wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, and allowed him to kiss her deeply. She savored every moment. His touch, his scent, his muscular body so close to hers. She could get lost in this moment.

* * *

 ** _Beach_**

"It's beautiful." Jules sighed contentedly. Today had been wonderful and she cherished every moment she was able to enjoy with Sam. Tomorrow, though, the real work would begin, starting with an early morning meeting with the rest of the Panthers.

Sam squeezed Jules's hand and a wide smile grew as he looked to Jules. "The most beautiful sight in the world."

Jules tore her gaze from the reds, yellows, and oranges of the sun setting on the horizon and peered at her husband. Noting his gaze remained fixed on her, she blushed. "I was talking about the sunset."

"I was speaking about you." Sam cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Jules's eyes drifted closed, her arms wrapped around Sam's waist, and she returned the kiss. Man and wife enjoyed being in each other's embrace as the crashing waves in the distance provided the soundtrack for the romantic moment.

Sighing, Sam smiled and rested his forehead against Jules's. "I don't deserve you."

Jules inhaled a deep breath and exhaled in a sigh of contentment. "Nor I you, yet here we are." She tucked herself into Sam's arm and lay her head on his shoulder. "You seem more at peace now."

"I no longer spend every waking moment fearing for yours and Sadie's lives." Leaning down, Sam pressed his lips to Jules's forehead. "Come on, let's finish our walk."

* * *

 ** _Panther_** ** _'_** ** _s Rental Home_**

"Here we are." Sam pointed to a white house set back a bit from the beach. Stairs led from the white sand, through a gate, to the green yard containing palm trees and a large swing.

Jules noted Falcon standing on the porch of the beautiful home and her smiled broadened. It was always a relief to be reminded how many men stood with Sam on their missions. The fact the guys promised to watch out for her husband helped her sleep better at night.

"Any issues finding the house?" Falcon greeted Sam with a wide smile.

"None at all." Sam clapped Falcon on the back. "The others arrive yet?"

"Frazier, Sheba, and Moon showed up an hour ago. Matt and Suzie have been here for thirty minutes. No signs of any observers." Falcon gestured for Sam and Jules to join the rest inside.

"Nice setup." Sam's gaze traveled around the room.

The expansive main space sported a bank of floor-to-ceiling windows facing the beach. If Sam walked straight through the house he would enter the kitchen directly across from the beach-side door. To the left of the kitchen, he spotted a bathroom. Several doors led off the main room, and Sam assumed they led to bedrooms.

"Final itinerary just arrived. Everyone is on time and will arrive as planned." Treble entered the room and dropped two folders on the low table in front of the long sofa before moving to a whiteboard with marker in hand. "Nishka Patel is set to arrive tomorrow morning at zero-nine-hundred hours. She has not scheduled any outings as of yet."

"Good. That will provide Moon with plenty of opportunities to get close without her suspecting we are trailing her." Matt grinned as he leaned back and settled his arm around Suzie's shoulders.

"Agreed." Sam gestured for Jules to settle into an armchair and he perched on the arm beside her. "Will she be traveling with an escort?"

"Yes, although not as large as initially thought. Due to some, well, scheduling conflicts …" Treble snickered. "Let's just say some of her entourage will _not_ be traveling with her."

"And why is that so amusing?" Falcon eyed the techie.

"Let's just say a drunken night on the town ended them in a not so fortunate situation with a pack of Jaguars." Treble beamed. "They are now in the Jaguars den with no hope of escaping in time to catch their flight out."

Matt's gaze sought out Sam. "How will this affect our mission?"

"Oh, General Marsh ensured it wouldn't. The Jaguars simply ensured the men would be arrested on a slew of charges, and that no amount of money would free them for forty-eight hours. At which time, Nishka will already be here. They may show up later, but that is highly unlikely. Ishaan Patel is none too pleased his men caused such a ruckus, may even fire them."

"It will make our job easier," Moon commented as he rose from his seat and paced the room. "When is Ishaan scheduled to arrive?"

"In three days. Which will give you two days to make your play and get close to Nishka. Don't waste your time." Falcon passed the two folders from the table to Moon.

"Any questions on the itineraries?" Sam peered at each of his men, allowing ample time for questions and clarification on any unclear details.

"When are they scheduled to leave?" Moon's gaze never left the pages before him as he spoke.

Treble consulted his notes, "Their tickets have them both leaving in two weeks. However, they are known to change their schedule at the last minute, Ishaan especially."

"We can work with that." Frazier scratched Sheba behind the ears and smiled when his canine partner leaned into his touch.

"Are you two set on your covers?" Matt shifted forward, elbows on his knees.

"Yep." Moon dropped the files back to the table and moved to Frazier's side with furrowed brows and a pouty bottom lip. "My dear, sweet brother is just heartbroken his fiancé broke up with him days before the wedding. Seeing as he already had time off from his dog training business, I talked him into joining me on my next assignment and add some time onto the trip for a vacation on the beautiful white sand beaches of Mombasa."

The room filled with laughter at Moon's dramatic antics.

"I, on the other hand, am in Kenya to photograph the poverty-stricken Kibera slums for my employers, Builders Without Borders. After spending time there to fill my memory card with unforgettable images, I drug my older brother here for a vacation where I hope he forgets all about being left practically at the altar for another man. If I happen to find a woman to spend my time with while here, well, all the better." Moon's eyebrows lifting and mischievous smirk drew chuckles from around the room.

"Such a supportive little brother." Frazier teased as he shoved Moon away from him.

"And your last name?" Jules's brows rose, with a huge grin on her face as she eyed the youngest member of the Panthers.

"Cooper." Moon beamed as he snagged candy from the dish on the table and tossed it into his mouth.

Suzie leaned forward, picked up a piece and tossed it at Moon. "Good boy."

Sheba barked and her tail wagged as she peered up at Moon.

Sam shook his head. "Myself, Tombstone, and our wives will be around at all times. The rest of the guys will maintain watch and feed us intel as we go. Any questions?"

"No, Sir. We've been thoroughly briefed and prepared. I am fully confident in Moon to do what is necessary to get our intel."

Moon hoped he wasn't blushing. "I'm ready."

"Glad to hear it." Sam rose and offered Jules a hand. "In that case, we should be going."

Jules smiled up at Sam, placed her hand in his, and waved to each of the men in the room. She fully understood they couldn't stay here too long without raising suspicion. She and Sam would begin a slow walk back to the hotel, Frazier, Moon, and Sheba would soon follow. Matt and Suzie would meander in within the next hour or so.

As they descended the stairs to the beach, Sam mentally went through the steps of their plan once again, searching for any weak spots in the details.

Jules glanced to her right as Frazier, Sheba, and Moon jogged by. A smile crossed her face as they moved down the beach, fully confident in the men her husband led and their abilities to complete the mission set before them.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for sticking with me. I know I haven't updated in a while but that is because I was pushing to get** 'Clubs: Heart of a Hero' **published (A feat which I accomplished in November), but then my husband accepted a new job, we have moved, and have dealt with sickness ever since.**

 **All that so say I am thrilled you have come back for more! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading any reviews.**


	6. The Diamond

**Chapter 6 - The Diamond**

 **Blue Water Resort - Pool**

Blake sucked in a deep breath when his head broke through the surface of the water. He grinned from ear to ear as he shook his head, dislodging water drops from his hair. Peering around, Blake spotted Jules and Suzie lounging nearby, seemingly napping in the shade. Matt was returning from the outside bar with bottled sodas. His CO gave the appearance of being lost in the pages of his book, but he knew otherwise. Patrick and Sheba left for a run twenty minutes ago and would be returning shortly. The small container of dog treats remained on the ground next to the lounge chair Frazier recently occupied.

Glancing at his waterproof watch, Blake noted Nishka Patel was due to arrive any moment. His gaze moved to the lobby area to see if his mark was checking in yet. When he didn't spot her, he inhaled deeply, turned back to the long pool, and pushed off from the wall. Even with his head submerged, he maintained situational awareness as he waited for the appointed time to make his first move.

He spent his evening the night before pouring over the dossier provided of Nishka. The photo from her father's business website showed a confident, intelligent, beautiful woman. Blake couldn't help but wonder how challenging it would be to get close to her. His hand grasped the side of the pool as he finished his lap and he caught Sam peering directly at him. A slight tilt of the lieutenant's head indicating he needed to look back towards the inside of the hotel. Blake swallowed hard. _Here we go._

Propelling himself from the water's edge one last time, Blake put everything he had into making this the fastest lap of the day. He understood Nishka preferred athletic men, and he wanted to draw her attention from the first moment. His timing perfect, Blake broke through the surface, grasped the edge, and effortlessly pulled himself from the deep end. Turning, he settled on the wall as he picked up his water bottle, forcing his breathing to remain even despite the recent exertion. Enjoying a long drink of the cold beverage, Blake spied Nishka peering at him. He purposefully made eye contact with her, allowed a broad smile to cross his face, and tilted his head slightly.

Jules stretched and shifted into a seated position. She recognized the slight change in Sam and figured Miss Patel must have arrived. Rolling her head to stretch her neck, her gaze roamed the area and she suppressed a smile. Not far from her sat Moon, and across the way stood Nishka, her eyes locked on Blake. His well-toned, bare chest glistened with water droplets. _Blake is not immune to Nishka's beauty either._ The young woman wore a knee-length, blue sundress, an armful of bangles, and the breeze teased her raven tresses. Jules suspected the smile she wore often turned men into putty in her hands. _Maintain focus, Blake. Keep your mind on the mission._

Blinking once, Blake stood, snagged his towel, and strode towards the beach. He sensed movement behind him and hoped it was Nishka. Toweling his hair dry, he stopped at the wall at the edge of the resort's lawn, peered at the water below, and inhaled the salty ocean air. Letting the breath out slowly, he savored all the different scents around him. In his peripheral vision, he spotted Nishka a few feet away from him. The tinkling of her bracelets announcing her arrival before she came into view. She pretended to stare out at the ocean, but he noted her gaze repeatedly returned to him. _Well, at least I have her attention_. At the sound of a familiar bark, Blake peered down the white sand beach and spotted Patrick and Sheba headed towards him.

Patrick noted Nishka standing near Blake and grinned. _It appears the game has begun_. He waved to Blake as they neared the steps to the resort.

Sheba barked twice as her master slowed to a stop. Her tail wagging, she gratefully accepted the praise for the good run and jumped for joy when he withdrew her favorite ball from his pocket. Despite the exertion of running several miles down the beach, she took off after the ball the moment it left her master's hand.

"She appears to be in high spirits, Brother." Blake dropped the towel to a nearby chair and descended the stairs. He didn't miss the whispered, 'Such a beautiful dog' from Nishka.

"She loves the sand." Patrick took the now slobbery ball and launched it again.

"That she does." Blake placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder and squeezed, fully aware they were being observed. "How are you holding up?"

Patrick looked out to sea, pretending to be lost in thought until after Blake tossed the ball for Sheba. "I'm alright. Still hurts, her leaving me just days before the wedding. But, being here, in this place, with the sand beneath my feet and the ocean breeze in my face ..." He met Blake's gaze. "I'm getting there. Slowly but surely."

"Glad to hear it."

Sheba lay her ball at Patrick's feet, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as she breathed rapidly from the exertion. "Come on, girl. Let's find you a treat."

Blake and Patrick laughed at the single bark from Sheba before she nudged Patrick's hand.

The three ascended the staircase and Blake snagged his discarded towel.

"You have a beautiful dog." Nishka approached with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"May I pet her?"

"Sure."

The men watched as Sheba sniffed Nishka's outstretched hand, then allowed the woman to touch her.

"What is her name?" Nishka lowered to one knee as both hands ran over the dog's coat.

"Sheba." Blake knelt beside Sheba and scratched behind her ears.

"Ah, a queen."

Patrick chuckled. "Yes. And she won't let me forget it either."

"She is extremely well trained."

"That's my brother's doing." Blake met Nishka's eyes when she peered at him. "He is a dog trainer."

"She appears very loyal to you." Nishka looked to the canine's owner.

"We've been through a lot together."

"Man's best friend."

"Sheba is the reason they coined the term. I'm Patrick, this is my brother, Blake."

"I am Nishka. It is nice to meet you." Nishka shook first Patrick's hand then Blake's.

Blake smiled as his gaze locked on Nishka's. He didn't miss the way she grasped his hand longer than Patrick's. "The pleasure is _all_ mine."

Patrick allowed the greeting to drag out for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Come on, Sheba. Let's go get that treat I promised you."

Nishka released Blake's hand, hoping she wasn't blushing.

Blake kept his eyes on Nishka, hoping to solidify the connection and garner an invitation to spend more time with her. "I was considering a walk. Would you care to join me?"

Nishka's smile broadened. "Yes."

"Let me just grab a shirt first. I'll be right back." He moved several paces away before turning back to her with a mischievous smirk. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

"Okay." Blake turned and strode back to the lawn chair by the pool holding his belongings.

* * *

 **Outdoor Lounge**

Sam tracked Moon as the kid returned to where he left his stuff, retrieved his shirt, phone, and camera, grinned in their direction, then disappeared back the way he came. A smile formed as he withdrew his own cell and pressed the dial button. "Kid is taking Diamond to the beach."

"Copy. Falcon is out for a stroll and GPS signal is strong."

He disconnected the call, understanding Treble's words to mean Falcon was covering Moon's six. Sam made a mental note to check in with them in a bit. The Panthers knew how to contact him should he be needed, and he trusted his men to do their job.

"Appears as though phase one was a success," Matt snagged another piece of fresh fruit from the center of the table.

"Helps he spent all night pouring over the notes provided. Told me he formulated a plan, I didn't think it would work." Patrick kept his voice low and his back turned to the couples but engaged in their conversation while he enjoyed his own refreshments.

"It certainly worked. She couldn't take her eyes off him." Jules giggled and Suzie soon joined in.

"Well, she is a woman. And he is a young, physically fit and attractive man." Suzie almost spewed her drink at the look Matt gave her. "Don't worry. He is nowhere near as attractive as you, my love."

Matt furrowed his brows at her a moment before breaking into a wide grin, wrapping an arm around her, pulling Suzie close, and kissing her soundly. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." Suzy beamed, basking in the love lighting his eyes.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Jules popped one last piece of pineapple in her mouth before standing and facing Sam. "Wanna see if Sadie is available for a chat?"

"You go ahead, I'll be along in a few." Sam kissed Jules' cheek before she strode towards their room.

"We'll catch up with you at dinner?" Matt inquired as he stood and held a hand out to Suzie.

"Yep. Enjoy your afternoon."

"Will do."

"You know where to find us." Patrick downed the last of his soda before he and Sheba headed out, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. He sat for several more minutes, finishing off the fresh pineapple, papaya, and mango.

Standing, Sam stretched his back and peered around him. With Nishka's two bodyguards following them, now would be a perfect time to scope out where the Patel's would be staying. Lifting his phone, he dialed.

"Which rooms are they in?" Sam waited while he heard Treble typing on a keyboard before providing him the room numbers for the Patel party. "Copy. Keep me informed." Dropping a tip to the table, Sam went for a stroll.

* * *

 **Beach**

Blake paused, removed the cap from his camera, turned to the ocean, and snapped several pictures.

"This is the most beautiful view ..."

"There are few places which compare." Nishka eyed the camera, "You possess an expensive camera."

Taking his eye from the viewfinder, he met her gaze. "Yes, part of my job."

Nishka peered at the man, her curiosity piqued. "And what would that be?"

Lowering his camera, allowing it to hang from the strap around his neck, he drew in a deep breath. "I am a photographer for Builders Without Borders, an organization that goes into poverty-stricken areas in the world and constructs things to make life easier, safer for those who must live there."

"So, what brought you to the Indian Ocean?"

"Ah, this little trip is to try and help my brother. He was to be married last week, but his bride decided she would rather sleep with one of their mutual friends than to marry Patrick." Blake began to walk, pleased when she fell in step behind him. "I was scheduled to fly in for work in Nairobi, and after a bit of persuasion convinced him to accompany me. Once I completed my assignment we came here. I'm hoping some time away will help Patrick clear his mind and begin moving forward after his heart was broken."

"Where in Nairobi?" Nishka tucked her windblown hair behind her ear.

"The Kibera slums."

"And how was your time there?"

"Heartbreaking." Moon paused and turned to face her. "There are so many who have so little. I wish I could do more."

"What does your organization plan to do about the situation?"

"We are just beginning the planning stages for our expansion into Kibera. BWB would like to focus on providing a way for the people to obtain clean drinking water, better houses, schools, clinics. They want to assist in any way they can. My pictures will provide the first glimpses into the area. Once they peruse the snapshots I sent in they will decide the next course of action. A team will be sent out, negotiations will begin. The process will take quite some time, but we are all hopeful good will come of our endeavors."

"I do hope your company is able to help."

"Yeah, me too." Moon began to walk again. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I work for my father's company."

Moon glanced at her, encouraging her to continue.

"He owns the Patel Mining Company in Namibia."

"What does he mine?"

"Diamonds."

"A girl's best friend."

"For most, I presume you are correct. But when you work with them as often as I ..."

"So not your favorite stone. What do you prefer?"

Nishka stopped and peered at Blake, she amped up her flirting. "Sapphires, the same blue as your eyes."

Recognizing her tactic, Blake played right into her hands. "A fine choice."

"And you?"

"I prefer tiger's eye." Blake carded his fingers through her long tresses. "The color of your eyes."

Nishka's breath caught, and her gaze remained fixed on Blake.

Shaking his head, as though to clear it, Blake stepped back and lifted his camera, pointing it at Nishka. "Do you mind if I capture this moment of beauty?"

"Not at all."

Blake grinned from ear to ear as he adjusted the focus and clicked off several snapshots. Once done he lowered the device and turned to show her. "The lighting is perfect."

Nishka peered at three of the pictures Blake took. He captured her perfectly, the sun illuminating her face, the wind teasing her hair, the joy on her face. "You are extremely talented."

"Thank you."

As the couple turned and slowly made their way back to the resort, Falcon smirked. _I'll give Treble a heads up Moon will be sending him some images for facial recognition_. An expert at calculating angles, Falcon was well aware of the fact Moon ensured Nishka's bodyguards were in a few of the shots. They now possessed an easy way to identify the men and run checks on them.

He followed them at a distance, ensuring Patel's men wouldn't notice the tail. Only when they climbed the steps at the resort and he spotted Frazier nearby did he head back for the Panther's Lair. Moon had things well in hand so far and he couldn't wait to hear how the rest of the night went.

* * *

 **Wordy's Home - Toronto**

"Morning, Sadie. Did you sleep well?" Wordy set a glass of ice-cold milk on the table in front of their house guest.

"Yeah." Sadie lifted the glass and took a long drink.

"How would you like to chat with your mom and dad this morning?" Wordy couldn't help the broad grin at the pure joy on Sadie's face. Not even the white milk mustache could hide her excitement.

"Can I really?"

"You sure can. They can talk at eight. Do you think you will be ready by then?"

Sadie spun around to peer at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened when she noted it was seven fifty.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you when you're through talking to your parents," Shelly commented, noting the uncertainty in Sadie's eyes.

Sadie jumped from her chair and bolted from the room.

Wordy and Shelly laughed at Sadie's antics. The girl was a pleasure to have in their home and both were pleased Sam and Jules trusted them to care for their daughter until she joined her grandmother for their yearly cruise.

"How was shift?" Shelly wrapped her arms around Wordy's waist and lay her head on his chest.

"Long. Hard. We lost one." Wordy admitted, his arms wrapping around his wife and drawing her close. Seeking her comfort.

"I love you." Shelly held Wordy for a long moment, sensing the emotions warring within him. Losing a subject was never easy, no matter the reason. "Would you like me to handle the call with Jules?"

"No, I can do it." Wordy inhaled a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Jules called last night, but you guys were at the movies with Sophie and Clark at the time. She left a message she would be available this morning."

"I'm glad they will be able to chat, even if only for a few minutes."

"I'm ready." Sadie slid into the room. She had quickly gone to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, gotten dressed, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Young lady, I think you just got ready faster than your mother does at work." Wordy chuckled as he pushed away from the counter and placed a hand on Sadie's back. "Let's call your parents."

Sadie allowed Uncle Wordy to lead her into the living room where he sat her in front of his laptop. While he got the program open and signed on, she sat beside him with hands tightly clasped in her lap. The wait for the connection to be made, ring, be answered, and her mother's face to fill the screen proved to be the longest ever.

"Mommy!"

"Hey there, Sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good, great, absolutely wonderful." Sadie sucked in a breath. "Where is Daddy?"

"He will be here shortly, he had to finish something up first. Are enjoying your time with Uncle Wordy, Aunt Shelly, and the girls?"

"Yes! We went to see a movie last night. Aunt Sophie and Clark went too. Clark shared his popcorn with me. That was a good choice, right, Mom? Are you having fun with Daddy? Did you swim in the ocean? Did you see any animals? Are there monkeys? I bet the monkeys are a lot of fun. Is Uncle Matt and Aunt Suzie having fun too? I bet they like the beach. Do you like it there, Mommy?"

Jules chuckled as Sadie continued to ask a multitude of questions without once allowing her to answer. The pure joy on Sadie's face was all that was needed to warm Jules's heart. She noted Wordy in the background, about to interrupt Sadie, but she shook her head slightly. Sadie's curiosity remained one of the things Jules loved most about Sadie. Besides, she didn't need to stop the monologue until Sam returned from the stealth mission to install surveillance near the Patels room.

"And Scarlett let me practice braiding on her hair. I made it into a knot once, but Aunt Shelly fixeded it. Aunt Karen is really good at braiding hair. Do you know how to braid hair? Oh, look, Mommy, I did my hair just like you all by myself!"

"It looks beautiful, Sadie." Jules snuck a word in while Sadie took a breath. Although not perfect, Sadie was improving at doing her own hair and today's ponytail, although obviously hastily done, looked better than previous ones her daughter attempted.

The door to the room opening caught Jules' attention and she grinned from ear to ear.

"DADDY!" Sadie squealed the moment she caught sight of her father entering the room. "Daddy, how are you? I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Princess. Are you having fun? Are you ready to go on vacation with Grandma?" Sam settled on the bed next to Jules and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm having lots of fun, Daddy. I get to see Grandma tomorrow."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Wordy smiled as Jules, Sam, and Sadie spoke for another fifteen minutes. What surprised him was when Sadie was speaking to Jules, it was a monologue. But, when addressing Sam, Sadie actually held a conversation. Definitely _something I'm going to have to ask Greg about. I wonder if the behavior stems from Sadie not having Sam around for so many years._

"Well, Princess. Mommy and I need to get ready for dinner."

"But it's time for breakfast."

"Where you are it is. But where we are it's almost six o'clock at night. You're just starting your day, and we are ending ours. Remember, we are all the way around the world from you. But we'll be home soon." Sam wished he could wrap his arms around Sadie as her bottom lip quivered. "I tell you what. When we all get back, we'll go out for ice cream. How does that sound."

"Okay."

At Sadie's teary words Wordy lowered to the couch beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy loves you very much." Jules reached out and touched Sadie's face on the screen. The tears nearly undoing her.

"Love you too."

"Sadie, sweetheart." Sam ensured his expression was soft and the love he held for his daughter shone brightly. "Daddy loves you too."

Sadie touched the heart pendant her father gave her, sniffed once, and sat straighter. "To the moon and back."

"Always. You have a wonderful day and have fun with Sienna and Scarlett. Okay?"

Sadie nodded.

"Bye, Munchkin."

"Bye."

They disconnected and Wordy pulled Sadie close. "Did you enjoy talking to them?"

"I want them to come home." Sadie wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I know. They'll be back before you know it."

"Sadie, pancakes are ready. Would you like to join us?" Shelly peeked around the corner from the kitchen, noting the tears in Sadie's eyes.

Sadie nodded, sniffed again, and stood.

As Sadie joined his girls, Wordy relaxed into the couch. _Sadie is very much like her parents. Strong, determined, and loves with all her heart. They are raising her right!_ Closing his eyes, promising himself it was only for a moment, Wordy drifted to sleep. The stress of the long, overnight shift catching up to him at last.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for coming back for more. I hope you are still enjoying the story and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

 **If you like this story I'd love for you to read my novel** Clubs: Heart of a Hero. **It can be found on Amazon by searching the book title or** Martha Pruett **.**


End file.
